


A Pale Sun Rises

by TheOriginalAdvocate



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalAdvocate/pseuds/TheOriginalAdvocate
Summary: They've settled into domestic life. Marriage helped with that.----------Title taken from "A Pale Sun Rises Over New York" by Scrawnyman, the weather for episode 141.





	A Pale Sun Rises

Carlos smiled to himself as he noticed the sun peeking through the curtains. It casted an odd purple light as it filtered through them. His husband never slept, it seemed. The space in the bed beside him was cold.

"Morning, love."

His tattoos curled and twisted and danced before his eyes. His husband was odd. Perfect. Beautiful. His.

"Morning. Up all night again?"

"I know you said not to anymore, but I couldn't help it. Check this out!"

It was a video of Khoshek playing with a ball of yarn. "Cute. Is it related to you being up all night?"

"Well... No. Sort of? I've been thinking lately."

Carlos sat himself up and stretched. "About what?"

Cecil grinned and his tattoos practically leaped off of his skin. (Thank God they didn't. The last time that happened, it took weeks before Carlos managed to coax them back onto Cecil.) "What if we got a pet?"


End file.
